


Impossible

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds Harry impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Snarry 100 prompt 187: Methods of Communication.
> 
> nb: The blue rose is a mythical flower. Its petals have rejuvenating powers.

Severus Snape entered his quarters at Hogwarts with a truly impressive swirl of his black robes. His scowl deepened when he realized there was no one there to notice. Why Harry could not manage to tell him when he would be there for dinner and when he would not, Severus could not imagine. That infuriating, maddening, provoking…

Severus froze. There, on his desk blotter was a blue rose. It was impossible. It was the very symbol of impossibility. Even Harry couldn’t… But he had. His mercurial lover might not be well-mannered, but he did have some amazing methods of communication.


End file.
